


Pesan (Surel) Puisi

by reva (revabhipraya)



Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drama, Gen, Humor, Indonesia, Poetry, Sequel, Trio Indo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Reva akhirnya dapat menemukan penulis asli puisi yang pernah dikirimkan Minerva.





	Pesan (Surel) Puisi

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).
> 
> Terinspirasi dari [Surel Puisi](https://hatchedfeelings.wordpress.com/2018/09/19/surel-puisi/).

TRIO INDO  
  
Bulan rela dikekang malam; Bumi rela digenggam semesta; Tak ada bedanya dengan hati; Diizinkankah dimiliki olehmu?  
Caraka  
WOY  
DAPET DARI MANA REV  
AAKBWUIEBFQWLSNQ  
Lev  
buset  
apaan tuh  
Buatanmu Rak?  
Bagus lo  
Caraka  
YA TAPI  
KENAPA BISA ADA DI ELU  
AJKFEFFIAKQQQOW  
Lev  
apaan sih  
gw ketinggalan apa  
Wkwkwk  
Itu puisi Lev elah gabisa baca apa  
Lev  
tau puisinya mah  
puisi buat apa revaku cintaku sayangku  
Hih  
Coba Rak jawab noh  
Caraka  
MALU GW MALU  
PARAH SIH REV  
KENAPA DISHARE KE SINI  
Lev  
oh  
gw tau nih  
lu pasti gombalin minerva pake gituan ya  
Caraka  
.................... damn  
Lev  
wah beneran ya  
wkwkwkwk  
Wkwkwkwk  
Caraka  
REV  
GW TANYA LAGI KENAPA BISA ADA DI LU  
Ya gitu  
Dulu pas aku masih belum kenal kamu  
Miner ngirim email isinya puisi itu  
Caraka  
........ wut  
Terus  
Ya dia kan kagak paham itu artinya apaan  
Minta diterjemahin ke bahasa Inggris  
Caraka  
Terus  
Lev  
nabrak rak terus terus mah  
Caraka  
Gw lagi gak mood ngelucu Lev  
Terus gimana Rev  
Lev  
wkwkwk  
sensi dia  
Ya udah kuterjemahin  
Terus kutanya ke si Miner, "itu dari cowok yaa?"  
Caraka  
Terus  
Kagak dijawab wkwkwkwk  
Lev  
wkwkwkwk  
tidak sepenting itu untuk diucap bro  
Caraka  
Zzzzz bodo amat Lev  
Canda deng wkwk  
Caraka  
Lah terus gimana  
Miner keceplosan bilang Raka  
Tapi kan aku gakenal jadi yaudah  
Pas sekarang kenal, "oooh ini si Raka tuh"  
Caraka  
..................  
Lev  
rak  
tulisan lu bagus dah  
cuma kalo dari sisi gw ya gw cringe bacanya  
Elah Lev  
Bukan buat kamu itu puisinya  
Lev  
tenang rev  
aku tetap padamu kok  
Naon sih ah  
Caraka  
.............................  
Tau ah  
Tengsin gw  
Gw ngilang dulu guys  
Jangan cari gw  
Lah Rak  
Lev  
woy woy  
drama banget lu rak  
Kamu juga suka ngedrama sama dia kan  
Rak Rak, Miner seneng banget loh dapet puisi itu!  
Caraka  
UDAH  
DIEM  
BENERAN TENGSIN GW  
UDAH BYE  
Lev  
buset  
kek cewek ae pundung  
Hm  
Kamu juga suka gitu kok  
Lev  
masa  
ah au ah  
btw rev aku nyamper ya  
Wkwk  
Oke  


**Author's Note:**

> Oke, jadi ada baiknya link yang kukasih di notes atas dibaca dulu biar ceritanya nyambung. Di sini, ceritanya Reva ngirim puisi yang pernah dikasih Minerva ke dia buat ngetes itu beneran tulisan Raka atau bukan, ternyata orangnya langsung ngaku gitu wkwk terus digangguin deh //nak
> 
> Trio Indo-ku ini enak dinistain ehehe //WOY


End file.
